Our Home
by smallestuke
Summary: Sesshomaru builds a palace for him an his lover, Rin, to live. The human ignores her warnings, and leaves with him anyways. Which she'd consider her best mistake ever. [ SessRin ]


**Hai hai! This is a small little story, of nothing but Sesshomaru and Rin being cute! If you want**

 **me to add drama, then I will. But for now, I felt the world could use more happy SessRin families.**

 **I dont write smut, but it's bit of a lime? So if you dont like those, Im sorry, woops.**

The human female let one her thin fingers run through her silky brown locks, dragging her bangs away from her forehead. Rin's chest rose and fell, taking in deep breaths and pants, a smile spread across her lips. Brown orbs watching the seemingly motionless sky above her. Mesmerized by the countless glowing dots that were scattered on top of the dark color. The sun hidden behind the horizon line, vast hills and valleys keeping it from view. A large full moon taking its place, standing out from all the other stars in the sky; shinning what seemed to be brighter. Even though it's because it is closer.

A demon laid beside the woman, his golden hues gently closed. His clawed hand resting beside him, while his other rested across his torso. White locks sprawled across the ground, mixing in with the chocolate brown hairs that sprouted from on top of Rin's head.

This was a very normal routine for both the human and demon. Spending the night together in such a way, then basking at the stares above. The small and fragile human had managed to get a hold on him, not afraid to express and portray his true emotions to her. It wasn't long ago, that the two had did the forbidden and fell in love. Ever since, the great lord fret over his lover's safety. Promising her that if she resides in a human village, he would return to her, and they could stay by each other's side. Having to leave her lords side, Rin hesitated, but agreed. She knew very well the demon would never lie. Not even if it was to protect her from fear or sadness. If he said he would return, then she would keep his word for it.

The mission they had once originally started together was going to be left on his shoulders. Bidding her farewell at the village his brother and his mate called home. It was only temporary, for the demon needed to sort things out within his lands before inviting his most precious into his home. Sesshomaru had to go far and near, carrying out many missions as to make his lands perfect for her arrival. Actually returning to the palace he called home, which he hadn't done in centuries.

Demanding the staff that all rooms were to be neatened, to prepare his own room for another to sleep in. For someone else to share the comforts of his bed. Placing a garden in his backyard, hiring demons of all kind who could grow certain things. The lord knew very well that the human loved flowers, wanting to make her welcoming at his manner more than perfect. Already anticipating the smile that would slip onto her soft plump lips. The light that would gleam in her brown orbs, the happiness that would swirl within. Already able to hear the small, almost mute, gasp she would allow herself to give, before letting out a cry of how magnificently breathtaking it had grown to be.

Some may call him foolish, changing the way of his own home for the likes of a human girl. The stoic expression never wavering from his features as he demanded the silliest of things. Such as more diverse color between the flowers, or to much dust in a room.

While the female, who had grown into a woman, sat at the village. Awaiting the day her lord would return by her side forever, and welcome her to his home. Dreaming of the day she was finally able to make a place they could call _their_ home.

Yet, after a long period of time, though not very long at all actually, the demon would visit her. Taking her out on a small peaceful adventure of her own. To show her the many fields of flowers, and hot-springs he had passed on his journeys. Bring her to quiet locations, enjoying nothing other than the others company. Having passionate love where ever they went. Taking the next day off to get rid of the strong scent left behind on her, before returning her to where she resided.

Kagome or Inuyasha couldn't say for sure themselves if the two did intimate things, but knew very well the human female would never stop even if they told her so. No matter what was said about her lord, the human remained loyal, simply brushing off any advice any human would give her, and turning a cold shoulder. Humans and demons weren't suppose to mate, said the unwritten rules of society. Though, neither one of the two ever listened to what the rules were anyways.

The demon shifted his head, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent she gave off. Never questioning why many human men and demons alike asking for her hand in marriage. Her aroma was always peaceful and upbeat. The scent she gave off was enough to make a demon drool. Every curve in her body was perfect, enjoying every moment his hand were given the chance to roam over her smooth flawless skin.

Rin was beautiful. Her dark brown eyes reflecting the moon as she stared up at it. The soft light making her tan skin glow, the sweat that covered her body giving the same effect. Her calm breathing, watching as her chest rose and sank. Dark strand of hair resting on her shoulders and chest, always clean and tangle free. The dog demon loved every inch of the human woman, inside and out.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the female began, shifting her body to lay on its side, her bare chest pressing again his bicep. Allowing herself to rest her head on his shoulder, dark orbs fluttering shut. "When will I return to your side?"

This wasn't the first time that question escaped her mouth, actually asking the question more times than he could count. Though, he didn't seem to mind, never giving her a single rude or aggravated answer.

Moving his arm, the male wrapped it around his lovers waist, letting his mokomoko cover their naked bodies. Nuzzling his nose against her neck, leaving a few soft kisses. "Soon enough, my dear." His kisses started to linger, making his way down her collar bone, then returning to the neck.

They both laid in the soft grass, their heads at the stump of a tree. After pulling themselves out of the hot spring they were once enjoying. To rather enjoy each other than the heated waters.

The human left a soft laugh emit from her chest, planting a quick kiss on the lords lips before stand, and making her way to the hot spring, wanting the demon to follow. "You always that that, Sesshomaru-sama." She mumbled before slipping into the hot waters, humming as she sank herself down.

Of course, the lord stood from their place, making his way into the waters as well. His skin not as sensitive as hers, but feeling tense muscles relax in the warm water. "I do not lie to you, Rin." He calmly retorted, snaking his arms around her waist before pulling her against him. Her back pressed against his torso, as he seated himself along the bank. Making sure to making the waters go above her shoulders. Not wanting the cold air to bother his beloved. "The next time I am here will be when you return to me."

Again, the demon began to suck on her supple skin, her low moans music to his ears. Giving her shoulders and neck soft kisses, sucking and licking her jaw line. Not bothering to retrain himself from reaching places people could obviously see. "My apologizes, my dear. I didnt mean to leave you behind in a human village for so long."

The human felt a warm sensation spread through her chest as she processed those words. A smile creeping its way onto her lips, slowly turning herself around in his arms, straddling his hips. Her two thin hands reached out if the water to cup his cheeks, her thumbs running across the two magenta lines that were adorning his sharp features. "It is okay, my lord." Her voice held nothing but tenderness. Staring into his honey colored orbs as she spoke, never stuttering on a single word. Not a single feeling of uneasiness or nervousness flowing through her. "I'll wait any length if it means I can be with you."

The demon lord seemed to be pleased with her words, his claws running gentle through her hair. The sharp tips running across her scalp, but not enough to hurt. While is lips connected with her soft skin, moving his hands down to trace the curves of her body. Lightly gracing over her supple skin, letting the tips of his nails run down her side.

The human moaned in the depths of her throat, placing her lips onto the demons. Feeling her heart flutter in her chest, like it did every time he touched her. Rin couldn't believe this was real, still feeling as if she was in a dream. Where she could run her hands along the well sculpted lord, anywhere she wanted. How she could say a single word, and have him at her feet; theoretically. She knew this wasn't a dream. His sensual touches felt all too real, pressing her body against his own. Arms wrapping protectively around her lord. "I love you, milord."

Sesshomaru stopped his sexual actions, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Golden hues falling shut, "As do I, my Rin."

 **Please remember to comment your opinions! I want to make this story enjoyable for most! (Bc you cant please everyone woops)**


End file.
